Revolution
by Kira92
Summary: Con Arthur lejos en el campo de batalla, Matthew sabe que él es la única protección que le queda a su hermano menor. Y bajo ningún, ningún concepto, está dispuesto a entregarlo a los revolucionarios. No importa quien viniera por el niño, ni que le hicieran a él. AmeCan.
1. Parte I

Oh, que es esto? Kira otra vez faltando a sus responsabilidades con otras historias para publicar otra?

Oh, bueno, al menos esta vez ya viene terminada

Quería darle a la guerra Revolucionaria estadounidense otra mirada. Y al mismo tiempo, quería trabajar un poco con Matthew como el hermano mayor :)

* * *

**Revolution**

_¿Que no es el fin del mundo? Así se siente._

Parte I

Matthew se estaba tomando su tiempo para cenar. Frente a él, su hermano menor hablaba y hablaba, pero él no se molestaba ni en decirle que no hablara con la boca llena. Temía que si decía mucho, se notara su estado. No quería preocupar al niño de unos 10 años de apariencia, así que prefería limitarse a asentir y hacer pequeños comentarios aquí y haya.

Y si el niño era feliz comiendo con la boca atiborrada de comida, pues que lo hiciera por lo mucho que le importaba en esos momentos.

Cuando el otro no estaba mirando, se mordió el labio sintiendo que tenía dejar un poco de su preocupación salir. Se odiaba por no ser capaz de tener al menos una cena tranquila con su hermano, y aunque realmente estaba intentando pelear contra sus nervios, ya llevaba demasiadas semanas sosteniendo su máscara, y a esas horas, con lo poco que venía durmiendo, estaba demasiado cansado. Pensar en lo que pasaría en unos momentos y en los próximos días tampoco le ayudaba.

Se escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras y el murmullo del niño frenó para girarse a la puerta al mismo instante que él. Sin embargo, nadie entró, y pronto el niño volvió a seguir con lo que fuera que estaba hablando.  
Arthur estaba parado en la habitación de al lado. Había estado en camino al comedor cuando decidió frenar un segundo. Y luego se hicieron dos, tres, ocho, y cuando se dió cuenta llevaba unos quince minutos allí parado, simplemente escuchando la conversación (unilateral) de los hermanos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no tener que irse aún, no tener que dejar a sus niños (no importaba que Matthew ya aparentara unos 15 años, podría tener 40 y para él siempre sería su niño). Deseaba no tener que dejar al mayor a la deriba cargando con tremenda responsabilidad. Deseaba no saber que cuando cruzara esa puerta, iba a querer abrazar al menor como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver.

Respiró y se puso en camino. Las colonias le daban la espalda y no notaron su aparición.

-Entonces, le dije-decía el menor gesticulando con su tenedor-que la próxima vez que perdiera su perro, podía decírmelo, porque bueno, técnicamente era una damisela en peligros, !y un héroe siempre ayuda a una damisela en peligro!

-Oh, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Al.-respondió Matthew con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos parecían estar en otro lado.

Alfred cerró la boca, se giró a mirar a su hermano y luego bajó la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa que parecía ser reprimida nació en la comisura de sus labios. El movimiento permitió a Arthur observar que el niño estaba sonrojado, y le hizo sonreír a él también. Era evidente a leguas que el pequeño Alfred tenía una especie de flechazo con Matthew. Para Arthur, era lo más adorable que nunca vio.

-Pero no son solo damiselas en peligro que los héroes tienen que ayudar, Alfred-comentó Arthur sorprendiendo a los hermanos.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Un héroe está al servicio de su pueblo!

A pesar de su efusividad, Matthew observó como cuando Arthur se distrajo bajando su bolso al suelo, su hermano miró al piso con cierta tristeza.

-Oh, vamos, Alfred, no te pongas así, sabes que siempre vuelvo-dijo Arthur captando la escena-y no estarás solo, Matthew se quedará contigo en todo momento. Te agrada Matthew, ¿verdad?

-¡Si-i! ¡Claro que sí!-respondió el niño levantando la mirada de inmediato

-Perfecto. Estoy seguro que se la pasarán de maravilla juntos. No habrá profesores ni maestros de ningún tipo, solo tú y Matthew. Ha sido bastante desde que pasaron un buen tiempo como hermanos, les hará bien.

-¿Qué pasó con mis maestros?

-Oh, no me digas que los extrañas

-¡Eww, no! En especial no a Mr. Cribble, no sé ni que se supone debía aprender con él.

-Astronomía. Pero no vamos a discutir sobre tus inadecuados actitudes con Mr. Cribble ni ningún otro. No en este momento. Tus maestros y yo hemos decidido que te mereces un pequeño descanso, por eso haremos una pequeña pausa en tus estudios. No creo que eso suponga un problema para tí.

-¡Para nada!

-Muy bien. Ahora, Alfred, quiero que me prometas dos cosas-le dijo mientras se acercaba.

Alfred sentado de costado en la silla y con los pies colgando, se enderezó al instante demostrando que tenía toda la atención del inglés. Arthur apoyó una rodilla en el piso quedando a la altura del niño, puso una mano abierta cerca de su boca como si fuera a decir un secreto y se acercó a su oído. Le dio una pequeña mirada a Matthew antes de susurrar:

-Primero, que pase lo que pase, cuidarás de Matthew.

Alfred, cuyo sonrojo de antes aún no había terminado de disiparse, se puso rojo al instante, pero aún así asintió firmemente, el pequeño mechón que sobresalía de su cabellera meciéndose con el movimiento.

-Segundo-continuó Arthur alejándose y hablando con voz normal-que serás un buen niño y harás todo lo que tu hermano te diga. ¿Tengo tu palabra para esas dos cosas?

Alfred asintió dos veces. Matthew sonrió viendo el intercambio.

-Bueno, creo que puedo viajar tranquilo ahora-dijo Arthur levantándose-Oh, no, hay algo que me falta aún.

Los hermanos lo miraron expectantes.

-Ah, sí. Un abrazo. ¿Quien va a darme uno?

Alfred rió y de un salto fue a él con los brazos abiertos.

-Wow, cada días estás más fuerte, Alfred. No crezcas nada mientras yo no estoy, ¿sí? No quiero volver y encontrarme que ya eres más alto que yo.

-¡Lo intentaré!

Le dio un cálido apretón y lo dejó ir. Se giró a su otra colonial con una clara mirada que indicaba que esperaba un abrazo de él también. No tardó en recibirlo. El muchacho era de su misma altura, pero estaba seguro que cuando se diera cuenta ya lo habría pasado, igual que lo haría Alfred. Los dos parecían ser inagotables fuentes de crecimiento. Su preocupación de volver y ver a un Alfred más crecido era más real de lo que debería. Y con Matthew lo mismo.  
El mayor de los hermanos tomó el bolso y dijo que lo llevaría a la puerta mientras él terminaba de despedirse. Arthur le dio un beso en la frente a el niño, le volvió a decir que fuera obediente, le recordó que pronto sería su hora de dormir y que no opusiera ni una resistencia a su hermano, le revolvió el pelo y lo mandó a levantar la mesa. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, y Matthew lo esperaba allí con el bolso a un costado y la preocupación marcada en el rostro.

-Vamos, _darling_, no te pongas triste tú también.-dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Oh, lo siento-se sobresaltó Matthew cambiando su expresión a una neutra.-no es como si te estuvieras yendo a la guerra o algo así.

-Lo haces ver como si fuera el fin del mundo, Matthew.

-Desearía poder ir a ayudar. Quiero decir, por supuesto que me importa Alfred, pero bueno, aqui me quedo yo en la seguridad mientras el resto va a la guerra. Tan típico de mí.

-Eres tan duro contigo mismo, _lad_. De ninguna manera vas a ir a la guerra. Te necesito aquí, con Alfred. Él confía en tí, y sé que podrás manejarlo. Además no quiero que esté con algún extraño mientras todo este lío se desarrolla, necesita estar contenido, aún si no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. Desearía poder dejarles aunque sea algunos soldados para cuidarlos, pero bueno, al parecer soy el único que piensa así.

-Estamos en guerra. Todos los recursos tienen que estar en el campo de batalla, no en cuidar a dos niños.

-Los dos niños más importantes de todo el imperio en esta guerra, _dear_. Es imperante que bajo ningún concepto Alfred caiga en manos enemigas, quién sabe que podrían hacerle.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Puedes confiar que haré lo que sea por mantenerlo seguro, y tampoco creo que haya mucho de qué preocuparse. Estamos demasiado al norte y demasiado en medio de la nada como para temer que lo encuentren aquí.

Arthur apoyó una mano en el hombro del joven.

-Confío. Y tú tampoco tienes que caer en manos enemigas, Matthew. Si, Dios no lo permita pase, pero si llegara a pasar que los encuentran, que..._esa bestia_ los encuentra, no quiero ninguna locura, ¿de acuerdo?

Matthew palideció más, si eso era posible.

-Los dos sabemos que puede pasar si nos atrapan. En especial si _él_ lo hace. Va-a a matar a A-afred a-aquí mismo.

-No creo que desperdicie su trofeo de guerra tan fácilmente. Así que ninguna locura.

-_Yes, sir._-respondió con desgano.

-Te veré cuando toda este pandemonium termine. Cuida a tu hermano, y cuídate.

-Estaremos bien.

* * *

Parte dos siendo cocinada en este momento!

**Review, s'il vous plaît? :)**


	2. Parte II

Segunda!

* * *

**Pandemonium**

_¿Que no es el fin del mundo? Así se siente._

Parte II

La noche se iluminó y un rayo rugió a los lejos. Matthew miró preocupado a la ventana. Hacia una semana que llovía, y si bien no tenía muchos conocimientos bélicos, estaba seguro que no era bueno para la guerra. Al menos, no lo era para ningún bando.

-Mattie-lo llamó una voz infantil-tú también irás a dormir, ¿verdad?

Matthew dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes, correr las mantas de la cama para que el niño se acostara.

-Sí, Al, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque siempre te ves tan cansado últimamente, no te has quedado jugando hasta tarde sin mí, ¿no?-le preguntó escalando la cama.

Matthew le dio ese tipo de sonrisas que le das a un niño cuando es adorablemente incoherente.

-No, Al, no te preocupes.

El niño se mordió el labio inferior y sentado con las piernas dobladas a las costados se aferró a las sabanas.

-...¿Acaso está Alfred cansándote?

Matthew lo miró un segundo.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡te has estado portando excelente! Sí, tienes una increíble fuente de energía que a veces me cuesta seguir, pero eso es sano. Y admito que tu reticencia a bañarte suele ser un problema, pero eres un niño, no puedo culparte mucho. A mí tampoco me gustaba bañarme, y aún ahora a veces preferiría no perder el tiempo en eso. Pero no te preocupes, Al, tú energía no es el problema aquí.

-...¿Y Arthur? ¿Arthur se fue porque Alfred se estaba portando mal? Él también se veía terriblemente cansado cuando se iba.

-No, Alfred. Nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿sí?

El niño le dio una mirada de confusión. Matthew suspiró y lo tomó para sentarlo en su falda. Últimamente estaba teniendo una gran necesidad de sentirlo cerca. Debía ser todo ese ambiente de guerra, aún si ellos estaban muy lejos del campo de batalla, que lo hacían ponerse más sensible de lo normal.

-Al, creo que es hora de hablar. Las cosas...no están bien. No en la familia, no entre nosotros. Si no en la colonia. En tu casa, en la mía, y en Gran Bretaña. Arthur ha ido a intentar resolver esas cosas, y es probable que le tome su tiempo. Se que ya lleva un mes fuera, pero lamentablemente lo más seguro es que le lleve varias semanas más. Y yo me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelva. ¿Recuerdas como Arthur te hizo prometer que hicieras todo lo que te dijera?

Alfred asintió tragando saliva.

-No quiero asustarte, pero cuando digo que las cosas no están bien, me refiero a...Ashh, cómo decirlo. Al, puede pasar que algunos...hombres, vengan a buscarte. Y no sería bueno que te encuentren. No quiero que te asustes, eres un niño valiente y tienes que serlo ahora más que nunca. Arthur no quería que te lo dijera, pero creo que es importante que lo sepas.

-.¿..es por eso que nos hemos mudado aquí, y por eso ya no vienen mis maestros, y por eso es que no tengo permitido salir afuera desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Por que las cosas no están bien?

-Sí, Al. Se que te molesta no poder salir a jugar afuera. Pero tienes que entender que son tiempos peligrosos, y nadie, absolutamente nadie puede saber que estás aquí.

-...Si las cosas no están bien, a Alfred le gustaría ayudar...

-Lo sé, Al. Pero en este momento, la mejor manera de ayudar es manteniéndote a salvo. No te asustes, yo estoy aquí, ¿si? Pero para cuidarte bien, necesito un poco de ayuda de tu parte. Ahora, ¿recuerdas que Arthur te pidió que me cuidaras?

Alfred asintió suavemente. Se veía tan pálido que Matthew sintió una presión en el pecho.

-Necesito que realmente hagas todo lo que pida sin refunfuñar. Si te pido que corras, lo haces, si te pido que te tapes los ojos, lo haces. Y si te pido que te escondas, no importa lo que esté pasando afuera, no importa lo que esté pasándome a mí, te quedarás escondido en absoluto silencio. Yo estaré bien, Al, ¿de acuerdo? Pasé lo que pasé, no te olvides que yo estaré bien. Lo prometo.

Alfred bajó sus preciosos ojos azules a los bordes de la camisa de su hermano en los que tenía las manos aferradas.

-Pero...no sería bueno que Mattie hiciera ningún sacrificio por Alfred, porque sino Alfred no sería un héroe.

-Para eso es que están los hermanos mayores, _Mon_ _Ange_.-murmuró dándole un beso en la frente-Por favor, Al, prométeme que lo harás.

-Lo prometo.

Matthew quería abrazarlo, pero decidió no hacerlo para no hacer las cosas más dramáticas.

-¿Puede Mattie dormir conmigo hoy?

Ahí estaba de nuevo la presión en el pecho. Era culpa, lo sabía. Pero necesitaba hablar de eso con Alfred, aún si lo único que había logrado por ahora era asustarlo, quien sabe que podría pasar en el futuro. Un poco de miedo le vendría bien al niño, que tan temerario solía ser.

-Bueno, supongo que si digo que no, te colarás en mi cama en medio de la noche, ¿verdad?

Alfred sonrió mientras asentía.

-Claro, Al, me quedaré contigo, pero sólo si dejas que Kumajiro venga también.

-¡Claro!

Les tomó un tiempo, pero pudieron de una forma acomodarse los tres. Afuera la tormenta seguía, y sorpresivamente, Matthew logró dormirse después de una hora, no tres o cuatro como solía costarle. Bueno, no tan sorpresivamente en realidad. Por fin había hablado con Alfred de eso que hace tanto necesitaba decirle, y el niño lo recibió mejor de lo que esperaba. Y allí estaba con él, durmiendo a su lado, y lejos de todo peligro. Además la tormenta le daba cierta sensación de seguridad, como si aquellos que los buscaban no se atreverían a salir a la caza en tan terrible temporal.

Ese fue quizás su mayor error. Caer en una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Cuando la luna creciente se ponía en el horizonte y la tormenta llegaba a su punto de más fuerza, el pandemonium llegó a su pequeño refugio.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Sooo, que tal hasta ahora? Parece viable? :)**


	3. Parte III

Antes de que empiecen a odiarme, dejenme decirles que, como siempre, soy una persona que ama los epilogos y esta historia no será la excepción :)

A prestar atención que esta no viene fácil

Y a quien pidió una pequeña explicación de por que Alfred quedó menor, hay un poco aquí y un poco más habrá en el epilogo :)

* * *

**Revolution**

_¿Que no es el fin del mundo? Así se siente._

Parte III

Aún a través de la terrible tormenta afuera, la casa se mantenía en calma. Esa calma, le permitió escuchar los bestiales golpes en la puerta que pretendían tirarla abajo. Matthew despertó ya sumido en estado de emergencia, saltando de la cama y corriendo a la ventana. El agua golpeaba fuerte contra el vidrio y las gotas eran suficientemente gruesas para dejar una visión bastante reducida, pero aun así logró divisar la silueta de un caballo blanco como la nieve parado en el frente esperando por su dueño, se notaba que estaba perfectamente entrenado. Era un caballo que vio sólo una vez en su vida pero que reconocería aún si estuviera cubierto en barro por completo y no sólo sus patas como ahora. Un golpe de madera al caer le indicó que el intruso ya estaba dentro.

Tenían un refugio preparado para Alfred en caso de peligro, un escondite debajo del sillón en la biblioteca, era pequeño pero suficiente, y hasta habían puesto en él velas, fósforos y algunos juguetes viejos, además de comida y agua que él regularmente se encargaba de reponer sin que el niño lo viera. Pero la biblioteca estaba muy lejos para que llegaran a tiempo, y menos tiempo había para explicarle a Alfred. Sabiendo que el reloj corría en contra, Matthew tomó al niño que aún estaba medio dormido, y lo alzó en brazos como pudo. Correria más lento, pero se escucharían sólo un par de pies corriendo por el pasillo en vez de dos. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal, el que antes habría usado Arthur, y sin mucha delicadeza metió al niño en el ropero.

_-Estaré bien-_ le susurró cuando vio los ojos azul cielo del niño mirarlo con pánico y preocupación, pero no había sonrisa que acompañe su promesa como otras veces había hecho-voy a intentar alejarlo. Si lo logro, ve a tu habitación y baja por la enredadera, se que puedes hacerlo, sólo ten cuidado. Corre tan lejos como puedas. Mejor una hipotermia a que te agarren.

Kumajiro, que los venía suguiendo, chocó con su pierna y sin pensarlos dos veces lo levantó y lo sentó al lado del niño. Cerró las puertas rápido, pero amortiguando al final para hacer el menor ruido posible. Se escuchaban fuertes pisadas de las escaleras, pasos lentos demostrando la confianza que se tenía el agresor. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el intruso lo atrapó a medio camino hacia la cómoda del otro lado de la habitación. Matthew se congeló en su lugar.

-_Hey there!_-saludó el recién llegado con una alegría que hizo que todos los sentidos del de ojos violetas le saltaran a flor de piel.

Dentro del ropero, Alfred temblaba de pies a cabeza. Había un pequeño respiradero en la puerta de madera, no más grande que la pata del osezno a su lado. Espiando a través de él, no tenía mucho ángulo visión pero logró ver la espalda del intruso que se había adentrado en la habitación en dirección a su hermano mayor. Era media cabeza más alto que Matthew y su cabello rubio era un tono más oscuro. Por su voz y pose aparentaba ser joven también, quizás 17 años. Su uniforme de guerra azul estaba empapado y lleno de barro, y si hubiera podido verle la cara vería que lo llevaba con orgullo.

Matthew sí podía verle la cara, y sentía que esos ojos azules le iban a perforar el alma. Tragando saliva, inconscientemente dio pasos hacia atrás mientras el otro se acercaba. Aquí estaba _él_, el quid de la cuestión, su mayor pesadilla, el enemigo, _esa bestia,_ la razón por la que Alfred había dejado de crecer. Matthew siempre fue un poco mayor, pero siempre fue por unos pocos años. Si bien unos años de diferencia son notorios en edades de desarrollo, ahora se habían extendido a unos 5. En algún momento cerca de 1770, quizás antes, quizás después, el niño pareció congelase en el tiempo. A pesar de que eso fue una década atrás, Alfred no parecía notarlo, pero para Arthur, que lo notó primero que todos, desde el principio fue señal de mal augurio. A Matthew no le gustaba el pesimismo, prefiriendo pensar que sería algo relacionado al desarrollo de las colonias. Pero luego todo estalló y por primera vez en su vida, tenía que decir que había sido testigo de una autentica señal de malos tiempos. Y ahí estaba su mal augurio. Avanzando como un depredador hacia él, que estaba haciendo el perfecto papel de un animal acorralado. Con la espalda en la pared, se preparo para hacer lo que sea por mantener la atención en él y lejos del ropero.

-¿Buscando el arma que Arthur seguramente tiene en su habitación? Me sorprende que no la tenga bajo la almohada-siguió hablando el intruso.- no creo que te sirva de mucho, _honey_

Mientras avanzaba, le señaló el arma que tenía en la cintura. A 20 centímetros de distancia se detuvo, demasiado cerca para el acelerado pulso del otro.

-¿Asustado?-le preguntó con una sonrisa tan arrogante como familiar que le revolvió el estómago al menor.

Los ojos, en cambio, tenían una mirada que nunca antes vio dirigida a él. Era una expresión sombría, totalmente fuera de lugar para él que estaba acostumbrado a ver esa sonrisa acompañada de ojos felices e inocentes.

-Qué buscas a-aquí, no hay n-nada para ti-balbuceó mirando a los costados, analizando si habría una forma de escapar. Si pudiera hacer que lo persiguiera escaleras abajo sería ideal.

El intruso dio un paso hacia adelante reduciendo la distancia a mínima, si Matthew respiraba muy profundo su pecho chocaba con el del otro. Cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando lo vio levantar la mano, y luego tembló con un pequeño quejido cuando sintió fríos dedos suavemente rozar su mejilla dejando un trazo de agua en ellos.

-Está todo aquí para mí.

-_P-please, le-leave-_murmuró maldiciéndose por su tartamudeo. Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos obligándose a ser valiente-Sa-al de aquí, _Amérique._

_Amérique_ sonrió con deleite._  
_

_-_Eres tan _terriblemente_ adorable.

Bajó la mano que tenía los dedos en la cara de Matthew para apoyarla en la curva de entre su cuello y su hombro. Se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrarle al oído contrario, sonriendo más cuando lo vio volver a cerrar los ojos y contener el aire.

-Di mi nombre-le murmuró con voz profunda-dilo, _Mattie_.

-_États-Unis. États-Unis_ _d'Amérique._

_-_No. Mi nombre. Di quién soy. Mi nombre humano.

-Te auto proclamas como _United States of America_. Aun si no eres el único del continente. No eres nadie más que eso.

El intruso se acercó más apretándolo contra la pared, mojando sus ropas y con su boca aún pegada a su oreja

-Oh, ¿estoy empezando a escuchar cierto resentimiento? La cosa se pone seria. Eres aun más adorable cuando te enojas. Di mi nombre y me iré, _Mattie_.

Matthew se mordió el labio. Aun si lo que menos quería era complacerlo en nada, decidió seguir el concejo: enojo quería, enojo tendría.

-Como si fuera a creerte. Y. No. Me. Llames. _Mattie_. -masculló entre dientes empujándolo en el final.

Amérique cayó sentado en la cama por el impulso con cara de sorpresa.

-Oh. Salvaje. Me encanta-le dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Matthew le dio una mirada de despreció y no perdió más tiempo para escapar. No llegó a tomar velocidad, sin embargo, que el otro le agarró el brazo y lo hizo girar. Lo atrajo a su cuerpo helado y empapado. Llevando sus manos detrás de su propia espalda forzando una especie de abrazo, las sostuvo ahí con firmeza. Matthew intentó liberarse pero el otro parecía tener una fuerza inhumana. Debería haberlo sabido en realidad. Sin vergüenza alguna, Amérique juntó sus caderas ajustando el agarre, atrayéndolo tan cerca que una de sus piernas quedó en medio de las del otro.

-¡Qué haces!-le demando aún intentando soltarse

-Es bastante obvio, ¿no?

El más alto bajo la cabeza a su cuello y posó sus labios en ellos. Matthew dio un quejido, y aun si de nuevo deseaba no respirar para no provocar aún más cercanía, se encontró con que no podía calmar sus agitadas bocanadas.

-No, no, no. ¡Suéltame!

_États-Unis _lamió la zona donde la quijada se juntaba con el cuello y luego le dio una pequeña mordida. El quejido de respuesta fue un poco más fuerte que los anteriores, y Matthew sabía que estaba sonriendo aún si no podía verlo.

-Oh, sería tan perfecto, ¿no crees? Arthur quedaría completamente destrozado. Como, traumado de por vida.-murmuro con los labios aun pegados al cuello.

-_Let me go!_

Amérique prosiguió a torturar su cuello sin limitación alguna. Lo besó, para volver a morderlo, bajando hasta la mitad y luego volviendo a subir con más besos. Tanto un gesto como el otro eran con una pasión que bordeaba la agresión, y Matthew se preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos cuanto tardaría para que empezara a sangrar. Y ahora su temblor era constante.

Cerró los ojos y apretó la boca para evitar sonido alguno. Bien, se dijo, el lado positivo era que al parecer tenía la completa atención del intruso. Lo malo era que sus intenciones eran terriblemente sucias, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, no podía parar de llorar y no parecía poder soltarse. Si iba a pasar lo que pensaba que iba a pasar (su estomago se revolvió un poco más al pensar en la posibilidad), al menos tenía que lograr que fuera _en otro lado. _Alfred estaba en el ropero, seguramente más aterrado que él (por dios, no tenía más de diez años, sabía que ese hombre venía por él y seguramente estaba pensando en como su hermano mayor estaba sufriendo por él), y no quería probar su suerte de ver que pasaba primero: el niño se delataba solo o el intruso lo encontraba (antes o después de lo que tenía _planeado__, _y quién sabe que haría entonces porque ese tipo estaba _desquiciado_)

_Amérque _le dio una mordida particularmente fuerte para luego lamer la herida. Lo volvió a aprisionar contra la pared mientras pasaba de sostener la manos detrás de su espalda a sostenerlas detrás de la del otro. Subió la boca a su oreja y mordisqueando el lóbulo le susurro:

-Vamos, di mi nombre, _Mattie_. Quiero escucharte decirlo.

-E-estás enfermo.

-Tienes que aceptar quien soy, Matt. La guerra terminó, yo gané y ese niño tiene que desaparecer.

-¡Déjalo fuera de todo esto! ¡Es sólo un niño!

-Es lo que queda de una colonia que ha perecido. La única razón por la que sigue vivo es para que yo me deshaga de él, es el futuro venciendo el pasado. Es la última hilvanada de mi victoria.

-No hay forma que te deje hacerle daño.

-No estás haciendo muy buen trabajando reteniéndome. A decir verdad, pones tanto empeño en defenderlo a él y tan poco en defenderte. A menos, claro, que _quieras _esto.

-¡Es mi hermano! ¡Hazme lo que quieras a mí pero a él no lo toques!

-No, Mattie. _Yo_ soy tu hermano.

-No hay forma que jamás te considere algo si quiera cercano a mí, mucho menos mi hermano-siseo prácticamente con veneno.

-Ya vas a acostumbrarte, _beauty._

Matthew se revolvió lo más salvaje que pudo mientras decia_ "I'm not a fucking girl"._ Amérique sólo rió y volvió a torturar su cuello, un poco más suave ahora, seguramente contento con el daño que ya había hecho.

-¿Está aquí? ¿En esta habitación?-preguntó girando la cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro-¿Quizás bajo la cama? No, no parece. ¿Quizás tras el sillón? Puede ser. ¿O el ropero? Mmm, ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está tu oso? Oh, se lo has dado a él ¿no?. Repito, eres tan adorable.

Se giró a su presa, sintiendo placer al verlo temblar bajo su mirada. Definitivamente era _devorable. _

_-_Francis va a_ morir _cuando le cuente de esto.

_Genial_, se dijo Matthew,_ más lágrimas en camino._

El mayor encontró la forma de sostener ambas muñecas con una mano, y llevo la derecha al costado de la pierna de Matthew, quien sintió un fuerte escalofrío. A Amérique le gustó tanto verlo así que subió y bajó su mano con un leve, casi inexistente, roze, para tratar de retener la expresión. _Precioso_, pensó. Le encantaba verlo aterrado.

-Dime, Mattie, eres vi-...-

_¡Bam!_

Un sonido resonó en la habitación y las palabras del mayor se perdieron en su garganta al mezclarse con un leve grito. Se llevó la mano que antes tenía en la pierna del otro al hombro y se giró sin soltar su presa. Sus ojos, que ahora eran absolutamente asesinos, se iluminaron peligrosamente cuando vio quien disparó. Los de Matthew, en cambio, se abrieron en sorpresa y pánico. Unos metros más atrás, frente al ropero de madera blanca, Alfred temblaba sosteniendo una pistola en ambas manos. El disparo lo había tirado al suelo, y junto a él Kumajiro gruñía.

-Oh, ahí estás.-susurró el agresor.

Alfred se quedó helado. Se estaba _reconociendo_ en la cara de este extraño, y la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, hasta el mismo mechón que sobresalía desobediente. El muchacho sonrió, y como Matthew antes, Alfred vio su propia sonrisa en él. Era la sonrisa que usaba cuando ganaba un juego, o cuando estaba orgulloso de si mismo. Era _él, _pero no era, por que él era él, sin embargo no tenía sentido por qué era él, y no era él.

La sonrisa al otro no le duró mucho porque Matthew aprovechó la distracción para lanzarse sobre él y tirarlo al suelo mientras le gritaba al niño que corriera. Amérique dio un chasquido empujándolo de arriba suyo sin muchos miramientos. Se levantó para ir a su nuevo presa, sin mucho apuro porque el niño seguía temblando allí, el arma apuntando al piso y los ojos abiertos y atentos, pequeñas lagrimas cayendo en sus rojas mejillas. Matthew volvió a lanzarse sobre él, a lo que el mayor respondió con un puño a la mejilla. El golpe fue brutal y Matthew cayó de espaldas, sin entender como no quedó inconsciente.

-Perfecto-masculló el agresor para nada contento-¡me has hecho golpearte en tu preciosa cara! Tú te lo buscaste.

-¡No lo lastimes, por favor!-suplicó el pequeño Alfred por fin encontrando su voz

-Cállate, niño

El jovén se acercó y le arrancó la pistola de las manos sin mucha resistencia murmurando algo de que eso no era para jugar. Observó el arma, como si la estuviera analizando. Otro gruñido, más fuerte, resonó y lo siguiente que supo era que tenía fuertes dientes clavándose en el brazo contrario al hombro del disparo. Matthew vino por detrás y esta vez logró derribarlo y el arma cayó al suelo.

-¡Por dios, Alfred, corre!-le gritó al niño

Amérique estaba muy ocupado intentando sacarse el oso para pelear contra Matthew, la bala en su hombro como si no existiera, aunque si parecía un poco más torpe en sus golpes con ese brazo, el único con el que podía pelear con el osezno que le clavaba los dientes hasta tocar hueso.

-Esta bien, Al. Esta bien-siguió cuando su hermano no se movió, y seguía mirándolo con los mismos ojos que antes-Recuerda, yo estaré bien. Tú no, Al.

-Curioso que lo menciones-interrumpió Amérique mandando el osezno a volar al otro lado de la habitación-porque ninguno de los dos va a estar bien.

Empujó al jovén en cima suyo y se levantó. Cuando Matthew volvió a intentar retenerlo, lo estaba esperando y le dio un golpe tan duro como antes en el abdomen que lo hizo caer de rodillas sin aire en los pulmones.

_-¡Mattie!_-gritó Alfred.

-A partir de ahora, sólo yo lo llamo así.

Amérique levantó el arma del suelo, por su mano caía un torrente de sangre, pero le importaba tan poco como la mancha roja de su hombro. Alfred empezó a temblar y llorar más. En la punta de su lengua estaba el nombre de su hermano pero se retuvo de decir nada.

-Tu existencia no es más necesaria, _Alfred Kirkland._ Nada personal,pero tengo que sellar mi libertad y eres el último detalle que queda. _Sweet dreams_, Trece Colonias británicas de Norte América.

Y disparó.

Un disparo que sonó más fuerte que cualquier otro disparo que jamás escuchó y esucharía para Matthew, cuyos brazos ya habían alcanzo las espalda del asesino para empujarlo, pero no llego a tiempo. Amérique dio un par de pasos al costado por el empujón, pero a Matthew ni se fijó. Cayó de rodillas junto al niño en el piso. Dejó las manos temblando en el aire un momento, sin saber que hacer, mientras del abdomen de Alfred un rio de sangre empezaba a fluir al piso. El niño lo llamaba, y con la vista nublada por las lagrimas suavemente pasó una mano por sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia él. Ojos azules con un aura demasiado oscura para lo claro que eran aparecieron frente a él e instintivamente puso al niño más cerca. Su expresión era de puro shock. Amérique sonrió una sonrisa que era completamente lo opuesto a todo lo que ese gesto debería significar y lo tomó del mentón con la mano ensangrentada. De nuevo, se deleitó con su miedo.

-_Alfred F. Jones, _ese es mi nombre.

Cortando la corta distancia y sin el menor miramiento al agónico niño entre ellos, posó sus labios en los de Matthew. El otro no respondió, no respiró ni se quejó, ya no sabía como reaccionar a nada. Sólo sabía que su hermano moría en sus brazos. Al no tener resistencia, Jones logró forzar su lengua dentro la boca del otro. Exploró toda la extensión de esa boca que tanto lo llamaba, teniendo dominancia total y acceso irrestricto, moviéndose a su placer, Matthew no parecía que fuera a reaccionar pronto. Abrió los ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior, encontrando los violetas abiertos también, la mirada ellos completamente sin vida. Manteniendo el contacto visual, volvió al interior de su boca, besándolo hasta que ya no tuvo aire y los labios de ambos estaban hinchados. Se separó y fue a su oído

-La próxima vez que vuelva-le susurró-volveré por tí, _Matthew_.

Sin sonrisa sino una mirada que, de tener capacidad alguna de sentir algo más que el vacío que tenía en el pecho, lo hubiera dejado temblando, Jones se levantó. Sangre goteaba de su muñeca dejando un camino de manchas rojas mientras se alejaba.

-_Mattie-_escuchó una voz llorosa llamarlo desde abajo

Reaccionando con un sobresalto, Matthew miró hacia abajo, encontrando a Alfred, _su_ Alfred, mirándolo con tristeza. Era la única expresión que podía ver. No había dolor, no había miedo, no había confusión, sólo pena. Profunda tristeza que le quebró el corazón.

-Ma-mattie-volvió a llamarlo tragando saliva

-_It's allright_, Al. No deberías hablar, tienes que guardar fuerzas-murmuró, sosteniéndolo con un brazo y corriendo mechones de su frente con la mano libre

-No, Mattie, hay a-algo que quiero decirt-te-dijo el niño, forzando saliva por su garganta.

Matthew sonrió una pequeña sonrisa, esas que tenía reservadas para su hermano menor. No lo dejó seguir, lo interrumpió besándole la frente, dejando sus labios sobre la piel que hervía más tiempo de lo normal. Ambos tenían lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas, pero más allá del flujo continuo no había otra señal de tristeza, no había gimoteos, ni respiraciones agitadas, ni pánico.

-Puedes decírmelo en tu próxima vida, Al.

-¿Si, puedo?-preguntó el niño, de repente viéndose agotado

-Por supuesto. Voy a estar esperando que me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? No me dejes esperando mucho.

-De acuerdo. En la próxima vida.

Matthew le dio otro beso en la frente, y uno en cada mejilla, gruesas lágrimas cayendo en la cara del niño y mezclándose con las suyas.

-Mattie, tengo mucho sueño. ¿Puedo dormir?

-Cla-claro que p-puedes, _Mon Ange. _Dulces sueños, te amo, Al.

-Dulces sueño, Mattie...Tú también deberías dormir...-le respondió pestañeando como lo hacia cuando ya se estaba quedando dormido.

Si tan solo se curara con una buena noche de sueño, como un poco de fiebre.

Cuando Alfred le pidió le contara una historia, le contó la historia del héroe que salvaba a un reino entero, persiguiendo desertores y salvando princesas a través del mundo. Una historia que seguía y seguía, ya no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas ni las ideas, ni como podía hablar en medio de las lágrimas, sólo sabia que tenía mil historia donde el héroe siempre sobrevivía y era feliz, el mismo héroe, una y otra vez.

Hasta que ya no tenía más voz y el niño llevaba varias horas con los ojos cerrados.

Asi lo encontró Arthur cuando llegó al amanecer, cuando la tormenta se disipaba y el sol salía. Sentado en la habitación principal, apoyado contra el placard que estaba abierto de par en par, Alfred en brazos, Kumajiro acostado a un lado con la cabeza en la falda del niño, y sangre por todos lados, en el pijama de Alfred, en la camisa de Matthew, y un poco en su mentón y mejilla. Tenía el pómulo derecho rojo y un poco hinchado, además de varias pequeñas marcas moradas en el cuello. Alfred, en cambio, estaba más blanco que su hermano. El británico quiso morir allí mismo. Deseó poder tener la libertad de tomar la pistola que estaba caída a unos metros de sus niños y terminar con todo su sufrimiento. Acabar con todo.

En cambió, decidió arrodillarse frente a ellos, donde antes había estado Jones y donde su sangre manchó el uniforme rojo y blanco. Se quedó mirando al niño con ojos vacios, pensando que si no fuera por el agujero en su estomago bien podría estar tranquilamente durmiendo en brazos de su hermano mayor. Cansado, quebrado, dolido y mil cosas más, apoyó la frente en el hombro de Matthew, se aferró a su camisa y los dos aprendieron que aunque creían que no, aún tenían lágrimas para derramar.

Para los dos, el mundo frenó ese día.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Muajajaja, me encanta tirar abajo heroismos. Les dije que se preparan para algo bizzarro? Ah no? Ups, mala mia :)**

**Ok, si esto no les inspira aunque se aun pequeño review, yo ya no sé que darles.**

******Y como dije, no puede ser una historia mia si no tiene epilogo, así que esperenlo que vendrá.**

**Asi que review, please? :D**


	4. Epilogo

**Neh, no salió exactamente como quería, pero es aceptable me parece**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Cuando la película terminó, Alfred, que estaba acostado en el sillón con la cabeza en las piernas de su hermano, se sentó y se quitó los lentes para refregarse los ojos con cansancio. _No_ era que había _llorado un poco_ con la historia. Bajo ningún concepto. No.

Del otro lado del sillón lado en el sillón, Matthew le dio una mirada de costado reprimiendo todo tipo de comentario. Mientras el canadiense buscaba donde había quedado el control remoto entre la frazada que estaban compartiendo, el otro cambió su expresión a una pensativa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Matthew cuando su hermano se le quedó mirando con esa cara de confusión

-Estaba pensando, ¿quién es el mayor de los dos?

La pregunta pareció tomarlo de imprevisto porque Matthew enseguida mostró todos los síntomas que se le daban cuando se ponía nervioso: leve sonrojo, mirada evasiva, titubeo y acomodarse el pelo detrás de la oreja aun si ya estaba acomodado así.

-Bue-eno-dijo intentando calmarse-la mitad del mundo suele decir que somos gemelos, y la otra asume que tú lo eres...

-¿Pero?-preguntó Alfred sabiendo que había más

-...pero por un lado tenemos que Nueva Francia nació en 1534, mientras que los primeros asentamientos ingleses no fueron hasta 1607 si no estoy equivocado.

-...A veces eres tan _nerd_-comentó Alfred por lo bajo

-_Shut up,_ tu preguntaste. Ahora, por el otro lado, tenemos que...am, Estados Unidos nació como tal en 1776, mientras que yo no fui un país independiente hasta 1867, y no fui reconocido hasta 1931, así que técnicamente, a lo que es hoy en día, Estados Unidos es más antiguo que Canadá.

-Pero nuestra existencia viene de antes de nuestros países, ya del tiempo de colonias. Lo que te haría a tí, el mayor.

-Sí, pero como naciones nuestro _aspecto_, o sea, la edad que aparentamos, depende del desarrollo de nuestros países, y siendo que tú te independizaste antes podría significar que en edad, eres mayor, aún si yo _nací_ antes.

-Sin embargo-dijo con emoción Alfred levantando un dedo, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de tener algo con que contra argumentar a su hermano-de alguna extraña forma que la verdad, ni Arthur puede entender, tú has sabido arreglártelas para que aún siendo un dominio de Reino Unido, consigas tener un desarrollo propio, que luego te llevó a una independencia pacífica. _Lucky bastard. _Lo que significa que la fecha de independencia no necesariamente tiene por qué...incidir en este tema.

Matthew le dio una mirada a la que Alfred respondió con un elocuente "_What?"_

-Nada, que estás usando palabras que ni siquiera sabía que conocías.-le respondió con una sonrisa de costado.

-...Definitivamente eres el mayor. Realmente, el abuso verbal al que me sometes constantemente es propio de un hermano mayor. _Damn you_, Mattie_._

Alfred esperaba que Matthew riera, pero en cambio miró a otro lado y murmuró con todos los síntomas nervioso atacándolo de nuevo

-¿P-por qué preguntas, Al?

-No sé. Me entró la duda durante la película.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de persona se pregunta eso viendo el Rey León?

-Bueno, no una normal porque en teoría no tiene duda alguna de su fecha de nacimiento. O al menos una aproximación menor a...décadas. Como dijiste, todo el mundo asume yo soy el mayor, pero en realidad, históricamente se debería pensar que tú lo eres. En realidad, hace un tiempo que vengo preguntándomelo.

Matthew rió suavemente

-¿Te precupa ser _Scar_?

Alfred miró a un costado con cara de niño regañado

-...Quizás.

-¡Alfred tu nunca serías Scar!

-Ah, ¿Y por qué no?

-No tienes lo que se necesita para ser Scar.

-¡Entonces soy Mufasa!-contestó con triunfo

-No, tampoco. Yo diría que eres parecido a Simba. Y Mufasa se parece a Arthur.

-Oh.

-...¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?

-¿Yo soy Simba?

-Si, pero si me sigues mirando con esa cara voy a cambiar mi opinión a que eres una detestable hiena

Alfred dejó de contener la risa y explotó en una carcajada.

-¡Alfred!-le reprochó Matthew, no gustandole sentirse que no sólo era dejado afuera, sino que además parecía que se estuviera burlando de él

-¡Es que yo estaba apunto de decir que tú eres Nala!

A Matthew se le subieron todos los colores inmediatamente. Le lanzó un pequeño almohadón murmurando algo de_ "¡No soy una niña!" _y luego decidió pasar ignorarlo y su risa estrepitosa para enfocarse en apagar el televisor con el control que encontró en apoyabrazos de su lado.

-Am, ya son las 3, deberiamos ir a dormir ya, mañana tenemos mucho por hacer.-comentó levantándose y tomando las tazas de café vacías sobre la mesa ratona para llevarlas a la cocina. Alfred lo siguió aún riéndose.

-Oh, no, Matt, no vas a ponerte a la lavar los platos a _esta hora_.-comentó el otro cuando lo vio abrir la canilla

-Son sólo dos tazas y unas cucharas, Al.

-Pero tú eres mi invitado, _Maaatt_.

-Soy tu hermano, ahora cállate. Mejor, ¿porque no haces algo útil y secas?

Alfred infló las mejillas antes de acercarse y hacer lo que le pidió. Pasaron unos segundos donde el único sonido era el agua corriendo mientras Alfred se mordía el labio y Matthew se enfocaba más de lo necesario en su tarea de limpiar la taza.

-Cuando éramos niños, hace como...cinco o cuatro siglos-empezó Alfred, pasando a la seriedad, su voz algo suave para su tono normal-todo el mundo tenía bien en claro que tú eras el mayor.

Matthew tuvo un segundo de parálisis antes de pasarle la taza limpia.

-Eso es por lo que te dije antes, Nueva Francia se creó antes que la colonia de Virginia.

-Supongo que tiene sentido-siguió Alfred secando la taza-hasta que llegó la revolución y ahí perdimos la cuenta, ¿no? Por un tiempo _yo fui mayor_, hablando de aparencias, ¿no? Luego nos emperejamos y así seguimos.

Esta vez Matthew no sólo se quedó estático, sino que su cara era de pura sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía mirar al otro. Alfred estiró una mano para cerrar el agua en vistas que el otro no iba a reaccionar.

-...¿Lo recuerdas? Quiero decir, am...¿qué recuerdas de esa época?-balbuceó Matthew enredándose con sus palabras-Habías dicho que tus recuerdos de esos años eran algo borrosos

Alfred abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Se giró a su hermano quien le devolvió la mirada, pero inconscientemente se enfocó en sus labios y tuvo que volver a desviar la mirada. Estaba sonrojado y lo sabía pero decidió ignorarlo. Dejó el repasador que estaba usando a un lado y de nuevo hizo un ademán de hablar. Matthew seguía esperando paciente como siempre. Se revolvió el pelo y dio un suspiro.

-Nada nuevo-dijo abruptamente girándose a guardar la taza limpia-Borroso como siempre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Alfred se encaminó a las escaleras sabiendo que su hermano lo seguía.

De nuevo, no podía decirlo. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto abordar el tema? ¿Si no hablaba de esto con Matthew, con quién entonces? Con Arthur no se puede ni mencionar el tema de la revolución, y Francis también parece ponerse un poco sensible con el tópico, Alfred sabía que había cosas de esos años de los que se arrepentía y por eso prefería negarlo.

Pero él también tenía mil cosas de las que se arrepentía, pero no creía que la negación sirviera de nada.

Claro, fácil decir eso y sin embargo a la hora de hablar, no encontraba el coraje. ¿A qué le temía? ¿Por que no podía decirle a su hermano que sus recuerdos fueron poniéndose más y más nítidos con los años? Que recordaba una casa en medio del campo, totalmente alejada de toda civilización, una tormenta insufrible y...recordaba que no lo trató de una manera muy...agradable. Y también un disparo en el hombro y una terribles ganas de...matar.

Así como también tenía la imagen de estar despidiendo a Arthur, y como todas las noches Matthew le contaba una historia antes de dormir, hasta recordaba nítidamente estar diciéndole que sus historias eran tan buenas como las de Arthur y preguntarle si eso era algo hereditario y si él también lo conseguiría algún día. Recordaba la misma tormenta de antes pero vista desde una ventana y como Matthew lo despertó asustado diciéndole que se mantuviera callado. Como lo cargó hasta el guardarropa, le dió un beso en la frente y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien mientras se secaba los ojos. Recordaba intentar ver algo por una pequeña rendija que había en la puerta del guardarropa, y ver que ahí afuera estaba su hermano mayor tratando de protegerlo de un hombre malvado al que llamaba _Amérique, _quién no sabía quién era pero sí se daba cuenta de alguna forma que venía por él.

Recordaba todo, el miedo por un lado, la ira por el otro. Dos puntos de vista distintos colmados de emociones sobre el mismo evento, que chocaban entre sí y se mezclaban en su memoria haciendo una nebulosa que por siglos lo confundió.

Hoy tenía las cosas un poco más claras,y al mismo tiempo no.

A veces le parecía un sueño, otros los recuerdos de un lado se volvían más claros que los del otro y hasta diferían entre sí, haciéndolo pensar que efectivamente era su imaginación. Ya no sabía que era real y que no.

"_Puedes decirmelo en tu próxima vida" _le había dicho su hermano, llorando. Ese era el único recuerdo del que estaba seguro era real y exacto.

Pero al mismo tiempo eso era lo único de todo el embrollo que no podía recordar. Qué era eso tan importante que tenía para decirle. Matthew lo sabía, o creía que lo sabía. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que intentó abordar el tema sin éxito. Eran los nervios del canadiense lo que lo asustaban. Le hacían sentir que que no quería escuchar la respuesta en realidad.

SIn embargo, él quería saber. Parecía algo importante, además de que era algo ligado a su infancia, una época tan lejana y que parecía tan irreal, como si no hubiera existido. De hecho, su niñez podía ser resumida en pocas oraciones con respecto a lo que eran los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Era como que un día estaba con su hermano, solos en el mundo y sin noción de lo que el tiempo era, y al otro se despertaba y ya tenía 17 años.

Una vez en el piso de arriba, Matthew desapareció en el baño mientras Alfred se lanzaba a su cama de dos plazas. Acomodó la almohada sobre la cabecera, quedando mitad sentado y mitad acostado, y cerró los ojos un momento y se enfocó en respirar, sentir tanto estrés por algo que pasó más de dos siglos atrás no era lógico. Sintió un peso sumarse a la cama, y pronto las manos de Matthew serpentearon por su pecho mientras se acomodaba en él.

-¿Qué sucede, Al?-le preguntó el canadiense-¿Por qué siempre te pones así cuando este tema surge? Fue hace mucho, y nadie te culpa de nada

-No es eso. -respondió rodeandolo con un brazo y atrayéndolo más cerca

-¿Entonces?

Alfred negó con la cabeza mientras con una mano jugaba con los rizos de su hermano. La transición a la independencia de Canadá fue completamente diferente que la de Estados Unidos, Matthew no se despertó un día teniendo diez años más que los que tenía antes. Matthew no tuvo una guerra, ni recuerdos perdidos en el medio.

Matthew hizo las cosas bien.

-No importa-dijo cortando el tema, la misma rutina de siempre

El canadiense se levantó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, queriendo asegurarse que no había más nada que el otro le quisiera decir

(Había mil cosas que Alfred quería decirle en realidad, cómo lo hermoso que se veía con sus ojos iluminado de frente por la lámpara en la mesa de luz, o lo mucho que amaba tocar su cabello, o lo tranquilo que lograba hacerlo sentir con sólo su presencia, o lo arrepentido que estaba de haberlo tratado como lo trató, y que sabía que había ciertas cosas de la guerra que le estaba ocultando. Pero como tantas otras veces, decidió callar)

Con su mano aún en su cabello, Alfred lo atrajo para besarlo. Saboreó su boca, sintiendo la fresca menta de la pasta de dientes, tomándolo de la cintura para ponerlo completamente sobre él, con una rodilla cayendo a cada lado de su cadera. Disfrutó del gesto, aún si parte de él le gritaba que no tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa, esa pequeña voz que todos tenemos cuando cargamos con culpa y nos prohíbe ser felices, como si eso borrara los pecados pasados. Cuando se separaron, esos ojos violetas volvieron a mirarlo con toda la dulzura del mundo y Alfred sintió que podría derretirse allí mismo. Cariñosamente lo puso un mechón detrás de la oreja, y Matthew se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

-Fue hace mucho, Alfie, ¿ok?

Alfred asintió y volvió a besarlo, con la misma parsimonia y calma de antes, pero con sus manos empezando a colarse debajo de su remera.

Quizás nunca recordaría eso que tan desesperadamente le había querido decir mientras moría en su antiguo ser.

Pero el pasado en el pasado está. Pedir perdón sólo pondría en evidencia que sabe lo que pasó, y que los esfuerzos de su hermano de protegerlo de tales culpas eran en vano. Unas disculpas no le servían de nada a Matthew, ni a Arthur, ni a ningún otro involucrado. Y por otro lado su presente, ese presente que vivía en ese exacto momento, mientras su hermano empezaba a bajar por su cuello con sus dulces labios, era el mejor presente que jamás pudo imaginar. No había pasado ni culpas que valieran lo suficiente para arruinarlo.

Se contuvo de murmurar un _"I love you"_, simplemente porque no era algo que se dijeran muy seguido el uno al otro, pero esa noche se aseguró de hacérselo sentir de mil y un maneras, y prometió nunca olvidar hacerlo hasta en el más pequeño de los actos.

(Mientras Matthew confiara en él como confió siempre, podía estar tranquilo que sea lo que sea que hizo, no debía ser tan terrible como sus propias inseguridades le hacían pensar que fue)

**FIN.**

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)**

**Saludos, y Revieeews por favor!**


End file.
